


A Special Barista

by LadyKiwi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barista Harley, Christmas Special, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Pammy has a crush, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiwi/pseuds/LadyKiwi
Summary: She wasn't sure how it happened exactly, but she somehow found herself stuck in a car with her crush on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	A Special Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there, my lovelies. Here's a special (not proof-read) harlivy Christmas special to say thank you all for reading. It means a lot, and I love writing for you guys, so I hope you enjoy this little oneshot.
> 
> xox Kiwi

“Let me guess; an almond milk macchiato with an extra shot of espresso?” the pigtailed barista guessed, bubbly as always.

Pamela felt herself blush a little. “Pretty obvious, huh?”

“Just a bit,” the barista winked.

“My fault for ordering the same thing every day, I guess,” Pam joked with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” the barista giggled along. “And that’ll be three dollars ninety-nine.”

Smiling, Pam paid for her drink and went to wait off to the side for it to be made. And as usual, the peppy barista finished quickly.

“Here ya go,” the barista said with a smile as she handed the drink to the redhead.

“Thank you, Harley,” Pam thanked and took the drink. She only knew the barista’s name from her name tag, but it didn’t make her any less happy that she at least knew the name of the stunning blonde, bubbly barista.

“It’s my pleasure.”

Pam gave her a smile before walking over to an empty table in the café. Placing her cup down on the table and taking a seat, she pulled out a poetry book to read.

She wasn’t quite sure just when it started to happen, but a while back, reading a book quietly in the café had become a part of her everyday routine. All she could remember was the first time she walked in after a long day at the flower shop she owned. She had entered and saw the beautiful blonde barista, and gradually, she began going to the café more and more often, until she was going every day.

It was a crush. Pam knew it. However, what she didn’t know was what to do next. Does she confess her feelings? Ask the blonde out? Keep it to herself? Would it weird the blonde out of she confessed? Pam was clueless, and so, she opted for the safest option she could think of.

Keep quiet about her feelings as she came every day to watch the barista work for a bit before leaving and continuing with her day.

As she read her book, she would often find her eyes wandering back to the happy blonde every once in a while. It was a bit stalkerish in a way, and she felt shameful for it, but there just seemed to be something about her that pulled Pam in. Maybe it was the ambitious way she dyed the ends of her hair pink and blue, or how she always stayed cheery, or the way she could easily slip into a conversation with a complete stranger, or maybe it was something else. Either way, the girl had Pam more than just a little interested in her.

Harley was working like usual when her eyes drifted off to the side to see the redhead sitting at her usual table, reading a book. She couldn’t help but smile a bit at the sight. It seemed like the redhead had a new book to read each day.

The vibration in her pocket pulled her away from her thoughts, and as she reached in her pocket, she had a feeling she knew who it was. Bringing her phone up to her view, her assumption was right as she saw a text from her best friend saying she wouldn’t be able to celebrate Christmas with her as she was spending time on a small getaway with her boyfriend.

Sighing, Harley replied saying it was okay before putting her phone back in her pocket. She wasn’t upset, she had a hunch her friend wouldn’t make it anyway since she hadn’t seen her boyfriend in quite a while. However, that didn’t stop the sinking feeling in her chest. She had been planning Christmas months ahead of time, but now she had no choice but to cancel it.

She knew there wasn’t much she could do about it, so she continued to work, though her smile was now traded for a frown.

After an hour and a half past, her shift finally ended. Looking outside the windows of the café, she could see the heavy downfall of snow.

_This was going to be a hell of a walk for me._

She sighed and went in the back to grab her bag and take off the apron and name tag. Walking back out again, she said her goodbyes and wished her coworkers a happy holidays. And though she was dreading walking home in the nightmarish weather, a soft hand reach out to hold her wrist before she could open the door.

Pam had noticed the shift in Harley’s mood ever since the blonde had looked at her phone and began frowning. It made her feel a bit sad herself, but also curious about what could make the barista’s cheerful attitude disappear so quickly. When she saw the girl finish her shift and was about to leave, she realized the amount of snow outside, and having seen the girl always leaving the café walking, she figured the least she could do was offer a ride.

“I hope you weren’t planning on walking in that weather,” she said she stared down into Harley’s crystal blue eyes.

“I- Well, it’s my only way home,” Harley stumbled saying a bit, still getting a bit over the initial shock from not expecting the redhead to come up to her.

Pam looked at her sympathetically before speaking again. “I’m sorry. It’s just, I always see you walking out of the café rather than having a ride, and well, there’s going to be a snowstorm soon and I’d hate it if you were to get caught in it.”

“Are you…offering me a ride?” Harley asked, surprised by the other girl’s words.

“Yeah, I am,” Pam nodded.

“That’d be great,” Harley smiled. “Thank you.”

“Let me grab my stuff, and I can drive you home,” Pam said before going back to her seat and putting her book into her bag. Taking her bag, she walked back to the blonde. “Shall we go then?”

“Yeah, lead the way,” Harley nodded and smiled gratefully.

Pam walked out of the café with Harley following closely behind. When the two met the cold outside air, they both started to shiver and began walking quickly to Pam’s car that was thankfully parked right next to the entrance.

Unlocking the car, they both got in, and Pam turned on the heating to warm them up. They both put their bags in the backseat and buckled their seatbelts. They waited for a minute or two in a comfortable silence as they warmed up a bit before one of them spoke.

“Do you mind putting your address into the car’s GPS? I still haven’t memorized the streets of Gotham even after living here for so long,” Pam chuckled slightly.

“Of course,” Harley quickly went to type in her address into the GPS.

As the blonde put in her address, Pam couldn’t help but stare at the girl poked the tip of her tongue out her lips as she focused on typing. It was quite cute to watch, honestly.

“All done,” Harley beamed as she looked back up at her.

“Great,” Pam smiled. “You ready to go then?”

“Yup,” the blonde answered, popping the p.

Nodding, Pam pulled out the parking lot of the café and began driving according to the instructions of the GPS.

The car ride started off silent, and not the comfortable kind either. Harley was obviously nervous or feeling awkward, and Pam was still too scared to make a move. Hell, the poor redhead wasn’t even sure what to say.

“So…any plans for Christmas?” Pam finally decided to ask, figuring it was a good way to start a conversation.

“Oh, I don’t have plans actually,” Harley replied nervously, but also a bit saddened.

Pam was able to catch the hint of sadness in the blonde’s voice and mentally cursed herself for being so insensitive. “Gosh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you or anything if I did.”

“No, no, it’s okay. You didn’t know. It’s just that my best friend’s boyfriend just got back from a business trip, and well, now they’re going on a holiday getaway.” Harley wasn’t sure why she told the redhead that, but it all sort of slipped out. She felt strangely comfortable confiding in and talking to the other girl.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that,” Pam offered a sympathetic look at her.

“Don’t be. I never actually celebrate Christmas anyway,” Harley tried to downplay the issue, not wanting to make a big deal. “I grew up in a Jewish household, so that’s why.”

“Oh. It still su—What is going on up there?” Pam cut herself off when she noticed the sudden stop in traffic.

Both girls tried to get their best view of the problem. After a bit of trying to figure out the issue, they both realized that the heavy downfall of snow mixed with the icy roads had caused an accident.

“Shoot, I hope the people involved are okay,” Harley said.

“Me too,” Pam nodded. “It’s such an unfortunate time too.”

“Yeah, right before Christmas day.”

Sighing, Pam shook her head. It really was an unfortunate time and she truly hoped for the best for the people in the accident. “I guess we’ll be stuck here for a while too.”

“I mean, it’s okay for me. I was just going to go home, eat, maybe watch Netflix, then head off to sleep, to be honest. Hopefully, you aren’t in a rush.”

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m actually not celebrating Christmas either. I live alone, and my family don’t live close to Gotham either.”

“That must be hard. Being away from your family and all,” Harley said as she shifted in her seat to get more comfortable. They were going to be stuck for a while anyway.

“Not really. Christmas was never really special over at my parent’s,” Pam shrugged before getting more comfortable like the blonde.

“Well, I guess we got quite some time before we gotta spend Christmas alone…So, how about we try to make the most of this time?” Harley suggested with a wide smile.

Pam smiled back before asking, “What did you have in mind?”

\-----XxX-----

After an hour or so of playing 21 questions, playing cards with a random deck of cards they found in the glove compartment and singing along to the Christmas songs on the radio at the top of their lungs, the accident was finally clean up and the people involved were rushed to the hospital.

When traffic started moving again, the rest of the drive to Harley’s passed fairly quickly. And lucky for them, they made it just as the snowstorm started to worsen.

“Thanks for driving me home.” Harley looked at her with a smile before grabbing her bag from the back.

“It’s my pleasure,” Pam smiled back.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around the café again sometime.”

“You can count on that,” Pam chuckled and nodded.

Smiling, Harley turned to look out the window to see that the weather was getting much worse. And after a moment of thinking, she took a deep breath before mustering up her courage and turning to ask the redhead, “Do you maybe want to come inside? I’d hate for you to drive in this weather.”

“I-um…”

_This is your chance, Pamela. Say yes!_

“I’d appreciate that. Thank you,” she managed to answer.

Taking both their bags, they got out of the car and rushed to the porch of Harley’s house, where the blonde quickly unlocked the door to let them in. As they got inside, they shook off the amount of snow that had already piled up on their jackets.

“Do you want some hot coco?” Harley asked as she took her jacket off and hung it up while Pam did the same.

“That sounds lovely, but only if you want to.”

Looking at the still slightly shivering redhead in front of her, she said, “I’d be more than glad to. How about you make yourself comfortable in the living room while I make us some hot coco?”

Giving a nod, Pam followed the blonde to the living room where she sat on the couch as Harley went into the kitchen. As she sat on the couch, two large dogs came running toward her, sniffing her.

“Aww,” she cooed and started petting them. “Aren’t you two adorable.”

She smiled and enjoyed their company came back with two mugs and a smile on her face.

“I see you’ve met Bud and Lou.”

“Yeah, I think they came looking for cuddles,” Pam chuckled.

“I’m not even surprised if they were,” Harley giggled. “They’re sweet like that.”

“Oh, I also checked the weather, and well, the storm isn’t supposed to be letting up until tomorrow morning,” Harley added when she remembered what she wanted to say.

“Good thing it’ll stop just in time for Christmas. Though, I guess I should leave before it gets worse or I get snowed in,” Pam said, sounding a bit sad, and stood up.

“Umm, I was thinking…” Harley began saying, a small blush raising across her cheeks. “Maybe you could stay here. I have a guest room, and some clothes you could borrow.”

Was she hearing right? Pam couldn’t believe the words leaving the lips of the barista. Never had she thought she’d be standing in the house of her crush, and offered to sleep over nonetheless.

“I- really? Well, that’s very nice of you, and it would better to be safe than sorry.”

“Exactly,” Harley nodded, her smile never wavering.

“If it’s not a bother, then I’d like to take you up that offer,” Pam smiled brightly back at her.

Holding out one of the mugs to the redhead, Harley said, “I’m glad you are.”

And as Pam felt the barista’s hand under hers as she reached for the mug, she couldn’t help but think that they both might have a better Christmas this year than they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all probably be thinking this was too short, and I agree lol. But I got a bit of writer's block, so I did my best for you guys. Anyway, thanks for reading, and happy holidays!


End file.
